1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a circuit board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
At present, many electronic devices have a plurality of printed circuit boards therein. The printed circuit boards are generally connected with each other by a circuit board connector assembly.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional circuit board connector assembly 3 adapted for connecting two printed circuit boards 4 is shown. The circuit board connector assembly 3 includes a receptacle connector 31 and two plug connectors 32. Each of the plug connectors 32 is soldered to the corresponding printed circuit board 4. The two printed circuit boards 4 are electrically connected with each other by means of the two plug connectors 32 being inserted into the receptacle connector 31. However, the plug connectors 32 and the receptacle connector 31 are engaged with each other only by means of plug terminals (not shown) of the plug connectors 32 abutting against corresponding receptacle terminals (not shown) of the receptacle connector 31, so the plug connectors 32 are apt to fall off the receptacle connector 31 under shaking. As a result, the signal transmission between the two printed circuit boards 4 is not firm. Therefore, a circuit board connector assembly capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.